


Safe and Sound

by msakira



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Newt Scamander, M/M, Omega Original Percival Graves
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 17:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13885233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msakira/pseuds/msakira





	Safe and Sound

 

　　淡青色的蒸氣氤氳了整個空間，紐特用力眨掉蓄積在眼窩邊的汗液，試著穩住開始有些顫抖的手，握緊銀刀加快速度切碎蛇麻草葉。

　　他抬頭瞥了一眼上方闔得密密實實的皮箱蓋。

　　但他心知肚明那毫無幫助。

　　那無孔不入的信息素是成熟甜美的Omega在發出呼喚，而紐特體內的Alpha天性幾乎要不受控制地讓他扔下手邊的工作去回應、去滿足他的Omega，彷彿此刻世上沒有比那更迫切的事。 

　　紐特本該如此的，要不是此時的葛雷夫還在一次任務帶來的傷害復原期中，他還太虛弱不足以承受一次漫長而激烈的交歡（這可幫倒忙了，他想。紐特甩甩頭，想把上一次熱潮時的甜蜜光景從腦袋清出去），然而硬撐著熬過這段週期只會拖慢那位安全部部長的康復速度，這都不是紐特能忍受的。 

　　當他們在一起之後，抑制劑早已不是葛雷夫的最佳選擇，毫無意外在男人的公寓裡已沒有半點庫存，加之葛雷夫養傷期間的忙亂與各種藥物調養，Omega的熱潮提前來臨了而他們措手不及。

　　紐特淺淺地小力呼吸，深怕他所想念的帶有烈酒韖合皮革氣味的信息素攪糊他的腦袋。他看看手邊的大釜冒著熱氣與泡泡，拈起砧板上蛇麻草粉準確的份量灑進了去。 **砰** 的一聲靛藍的藥水蓬起一小團煙霧，慢慢轉成一汪淺紫羅蘭色的液體，他吁了口氣， **大功告成。**

 

◆◆◆

　　紐特坐在床邊，等待葛雷夫身上不自然的潮紅退成令他安心得多的淡粉。

　　他成功地把準備進入發情狀態而變得黏人（但又可愛得令人髮指）的葛雷夫哄著喝下藥水。 _為什麼要喝？你不想要我嗎？紐特？_ 他得用上為紫角獸接生的毅力才能把男人趴在他胯間輕蹭的下顎抬起，啞著嗓子說， _我要，但不是現在，珀西。_

　　「下次。」葛雷夫聽起來像是快要睡著了，任由紐特抹去他唇邊餘下的藥汁，嘟嚷著窩回被裡。 

　　「好的，就下次。」紐特輕聲承諾，即使明知葛雷夫不會聽見。他把湯碗放到一邊去，依舊不敢大口喘氣，葛雷夫的身體已經被藥效安撫過去，不再毫無節制地散發信息素了，但空氣中還殘存的那些已足夠讓紐特的Alpha本能挑起。

　　他扯開領結，又多開兩顆扣子，想要接觸到更多冰涼的空氣。但那根本不夠，他的皮膚燙得像是要燒了起來。他無法克制地倒向葛雷夫躺著的那顆枕頭，像是尋求安慰一樣輕吸一口男人髮間散發出來的氣味。

　　但那就像飲鳩止渴。

　　這感覺如此之好，卻又讓一切變得更糟。紐特低聲哀嚎著把臉埋進枕頭裡喘氣，他能感覺到已經全勃的性器把褲子頂出一塊高高突起。 

　　「梅林的鬍子啊。」他說，不甘心地從床上彈起，他費了很大的勁才讓如同石化的雙腿走向浴室。

　　紐特把額頭和手臂都抵在冰冷的牆上，甚至都懶得等待淋浴變熱，便用慣用的那隻粗糙的手，緊緊握住自己的陰莖，緩緩套弄起來。

　　他微微分開雙腿，想像他平時在浴室與葛雷夫放縱的樣子。

　　葛雷夫喜歡背對著他，雙手扶在浴缸邊緣，為他的Alpha撅起被熱氣蒸騰、被紐特揉捏而發紅的臀緩緩擺動，Omega氾濫的體液從他們交合的小孔汨汨淌出，把紐特的大腿沾染得一片溼滑，在他們連綿不斷的頂弄與迎合之間，發出幾乎能蓋過淋浴聲的窘迫聲響。 

　　紐特又收緊了掌握，一次次從根部撫弄到圓潤的頂端，用上食指在他泌出前液的鈴口輕輕摳弄，他再次閉上眼睛。

　　葛雷夫在熱潮期間，硬挺的胸膛會變得柔軟圓潤，微微發脹，那是為了哺育後代而作的準備；然而在他們決定要有孩子之前，那便是紐特最難以啟齒但葛雷夫一眼就能望穿，帶點小小罪惡感的私密喜好。 

　　紐特喜歡正面抱著他，讓Omega結實的腿環在自己腰間，紐特火熱的性器只能是唯一的支柱深深插在葛雷夫體內。當紐特讓他的背貼上磁磚，男人會被冰涼的觸感激得一陣激靈，下意識挺起背脊，毫無防備地讓那對飽滿的胸乳送到紐特的眼前。

　　他像是心滿意足的幼獸含住一枚腫脹的乳頭重重吸吮，在葛雷夫無奈又寵溺的抱怨裡加重抽送──

　　紐特咬緊牙根把額頭磕上牆壁。自瀆帶來的滿足感遠遠不足與他的Omega合為一體，但在眼下的狀況已是堪堪足矣。

　　再一次又緊又重的套弄，他低吼出聲，顫抖著雙腿，痙攣著孤單地在自己掌心裡達到高潮。

 

◆◆◆

 

　　他在蓮蓬頭下又多待了十多分鐘，想再多幾分清醒，也希望多少能洗掉一些他尚未退去的Alpha信息素。

　　他想回到床上，回到他的Omega身邊，那是Alpha和Omega的天性，就像是行星圍繞恆星那般天經地義。

　　紐特關掉水龍頭，用浴巾擦乾身體時恍惚想著，或許還能來得及在下一波欲望襲來之前給自己調一服藥，然後躲進皮箱裡和葛雷夫各處一方熬過這段突如其來的熱潮。

_紐特。_

_看在梅林的份上，我已經開始出現幻聽了嗎？_ 紐特絕望地想，他用哄乾咒整理好頭髮，忽略那道熟悉的嗓音。 

　　「紐特！你腦袋沒問題，現在，回到床上！」

　　葛雷夫的聲音透過擴音咒鑽進浴室，把紐特震得一下子反應不過來。 

　　「珀西⋯⋯我覺得那不是個好主意， **我發情了。** 」半晌，他只是可憐兮兮地回應。

　　「我知道，睡夢中我都能聞到你那過剩的信息素了。」

　　「我很抱歉。」他大聲說，匆匆把浴巾圍在腰間，「我馬上回去皮箱調配魔藥，我會在那邊待上一段時間，然後請其他──」 

　　「請其他人來幫我渡過熱潮嗎？」

　　「什麼⋯⋯不！當然不！」Alpha天生的佔有欲像是酸澀的胃液冒了上來，紐特低沉的聲音自喉間滾落。「聽著，珀西瓦爾，我讓你喝下的藥能讓你不被打擾的渡過這段時間，你只要好好休息，我能自己想辦法──」

　　「但 **我不想** 。紐特。」葛雷夫的聲音聽起來變得微弱了，那讓紐特有些擔心，「我想你過來，我有更好的辦法讓你也好好渡過發情期。我會有分寸的⋯⋯就回來床上好嗎？」

　　紐特在逐漸變冷的浴室猶豫了一會，最終還是迫不及待地回到他的Omega身邊。

 

◆◆◆

 

　　紐特毫不意外，在揭開的被窩裡會有一個已經脫得一絲不掛的葛雷夫在等著他。 

　　年輕的奇獸學家站在床邊，還有些猶豫不決地踮著腳，變換站立的重心，葛雷夫帶著笑意看向青年被撐起一塊小帳篷的浴巾，他伸手扯開那塊礙事的布料，讓紐特通紅且高高聳起的陰莖暴露出來。 

　　葛雷夫朝他微笑著勾勾手，紐特輕歎口氣，像是妥協，更像是解脫，他乖乖爬上了床。

　　他鑽進葛雷夫的懷抱裡，貼上男人比起自己微涼的皮膚，探尋的鼻尖湊到了葛雷夫頸後的性腺。在魔藥的作用下，那兒已不再腫脹，只剩幾縷若有似無的幽香還未散去，紐特像他搗蛋的玻璃獸那般用鼻尖輕輕拱著，讓葛雷夫無法遏制地咯咯笑了出聲。

 　　當笑聲漸歇，葛雷夫的嘴唇就抵在紐特的肩膀，用舌尖描摹其上的一小塊舊傷口，他的手溫暖，平穩地抵在紐特的髖骨之上，紐特小聲地嗚咽著扭動了一下。

　　「沒關係的，你知道，」他說，扳起紐特執拗的下顎，望進青年被欲望折騰著沁出了溼意的眼睛，「你永遠不會傷到我的。」

　　於是紐特傾身向前，鼻尖碰著鼻尖，唇輕點著另一雙唇，等到葛雷夫的舌挑開他的齒列，滑進口中，如同模仿性交那般輕輕戳刺，然後撤出，反覆以往，直至紐特的Alpha天性被撩撥起來，呼吸急促，追逐男人的舌尖變得強勢，而葛雷夫便在濕熱的親吻之下偷偷微笑起來。

　　「That's my boy.」他滿意地說。

　　他們側躺著面對著面，在吻的間隙裡紐特的手指滑落葛雷夫身側。葛雷夫的皮膚涼得恰到好處，清爽而誘人，在隨意的摸索中紐特不自覺地用手掌掂量葛雷夫消瘦下來的胸肌，那無可避免地提醒他不久之前一場出錯的任務而他幾乎失去了他。

　　「停下，紐特。」葛雷夫扣住他遲疑的手，讓青年的手指按在自己柔軟的乳頭，直到紐特再次讓本能帶領一切，用葛雷夫最喜愛的方式揉捏捻弄，直到乳尖開始充血挺立、直到葛雷夫氣息紊亂，語氣綿軟，「這個，這才是我要給你的。」

　　葛雷夫一手伸進紐特的雙腿之間，當他圈住青年硬得似鐵的陰莖時，紐特緊繃的雙腿顫抖著。他用手掌把前液在紐特瘦長的性器上塗抹開來，收緊掌握，用一種不緊不慢的速度套弄，紐特顫慄著，根部的結緩緩漲大起來。

　　「梅林啊。」紐特的唇從兩人的親吻裡滑脫出來，他喘氣連連，臀部不自覺地擺動，在葛雷夫的掌裡緩緩抽送。「好想要你。珀西。」

　　「就快了。」葛雷夫輕柔的說，用指尖在青年敏感的冠部小力搔弄，那讓紐特發出一聲細小的尖叫。

　　葛雷夫能感受到手中硬物越發火熱，像是痙攣般顫搐起來，紐特擺動腰部的速度變得急切又絕望，他知道他的英國情人就快到了。

　　突然地他鬆開手，紐特毫不掩飾地哀嚎出聲，纏人地挺著急於釋放的陰莖貼向葛雷夫。葛雷夫按住他的胸口搖頭，他兀自扭動著轉過身，像支契合的小湯匙般彎身拱進紐特的懷裡。

　　葛雷夫反手捉住紐特的手腕，帶他摸向自己的臀縫之間，那兒還有一些先前留下的體液，漸漸乾涸變得黏稠。於是他引領紐特的手指探進穴口，輕輕摳弄著直到剩下的淫水都緩緩淌了出來，沾溼紐特的手掌。

　　「把我的腿間都弄溼。」他命令道。當紐特明白他的意思之後耳朵都紅得要滴出血來，一股興奮感席捲而上，紐特硬挺的傢伙抵著葛雷夫的尾椎顫動了一下。 

　　紐特的大掌在葛雷夫腿間細嫩的皮膚來回滑動，男人瘦了很多但雙腿依然柔軟而肉感，當他的手掌穿梭其間，蜜色的腿像是滾落盤中的奶黃色布丁微微晃動。

　　「好了，紐特。」葛雷夫側過頭向後抵住紐特的鎖骨，他攬過青年的脖子，有些彆扭地討了一個吻，「來吧。拿走你想要的。」

　　於是紐特握緊男人的髖骨，擠壓他圓潤的臀部，他微微拱起腰，把硬得發疼的性器插入葛雷夫為他夾緊的大腿之間。

　　葛雷夫的身體為他變得溫熱而順服，他幾乎是柔軟無骨那般隨紐特擺弄。紐特輕輕啃咬男人頸後性腺的位置，下身來回擺動，讓他堅硬的頭部與整個長度磨擦著葛雷夫的腿肉與柔嫩的會陰，來回碾磨，發出溼潤的聲響。

　　紐特一手伸向前方，體貼地想撫慰葛雷夫半勃的性器，葛雷夫卻只是抓住他的手拉到胸口，搖搖頭。

　　他們握緊彼此的手，紐特埋首在葛雷夫的頸窩低聲哼哼，用舌尖捲起那些帶有鹹味的汗水。他又一次磨擦過他，葛雷夫繃緊了雙腿。

　　「快到了嗎？紐特。」他說道，紐特突然再也等不下去了，他把葛雷夫抱得更緊，幾次狠狠的戳弄衝撞，又重又快，葛雷夫小聲呻吟著彷彿紐特真的在他體內肆虐。而後他高潮了，哽咽著射了出來，把男人的腿間弄得一片濕滑。

　　紐特慵懶地嗅著男人髮間蒸散出的氣息，顫抖著吐出最後幾滴白濁，當葛雷夫故意收縮他的腿部肌肉時，紐特便小聲呻吟著敏感得顫慄起來。

　　葛雷夫咕噥著他的腿都快要抽筋了，紐特還抱著他不放，細碎的吻落在男人佈滿汗液的肩胛。他只是放慢了頂弄的速度，尚未完全疲軟的性器還埋在葛雷夫被磨擦得通紅的腿間，葛雷夫知道雙腿間的硬物還在為下一波熱潮蓄勢待發，他反手摸向紐特腫脹的結，有些不捨，「抱歉，這可能不夠。」

　　紐特只是搖搖頭，嘴唇抵在葛雷夫耳後的皮膚。

　　「下次。」於是葛雷夫說，用另一個承諾回應先前紐特的承諾，輕得有如耳語，卻擲地有聲。

　　那瞬間紐特的臉上有著驚訝與開心，他無聲地親吻了葛雷夫的耳骨，低喃道，「好的，就下次。」

  
  
  
-Fin  



End file.
